Gundam Wing: The Histories Continues
by Sohryu Asuka Langley
Summary: ¡Hallo! Aqui les traigo una comedia romántica protagonizada por Heero. Aquí le traigo el primer capítulo, disfrútenlo ¡Y dejenme reviews onegai!
1. Prólogo

Gundam Wing: The History Continues (Prólogo o Introducción)  
  
-- Situado después de un año de Endless Waltz --  
  
Un jóven de cabellos color chocolate, descansaba sobre una cama. El viento soplaba, moviendo las blancas cortinas, habia mucha tranquilidad hasta que la LapTop sonó...  
  
"...Una misión..." - Sonrió levemente - "...Misión aceptada..."  
  
A pesar de que todos los Gundams, incluyendo Mobile Suits de todo el mundo habian sido destruidos, se volvieron a necesitar. Como todos sabemos, el hombre no puede conservar la páz para siempre, asi que el Wing Zero y todos los demás Gundams se volvieron a ver una vez más...  
  
Por lo menos Heero, habia conservado esas ganas de pilotear a su Gundam, y más si era para bien. Casi siempre le llegaban multiples misiones de todo tipo, pero esta no sería como las demás...  
  
Heero logró llegar al punto en el cual se le había citado :  
  
* Mission *  
  
Dirigirse hacia la Base Central en Alemania, "Main Base Zeppelin"  
  
* You accept the mission? *  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que Heero fuese atendido por el mismísimo Dr. J, era increible aún vivía.  
  
Heero: Podría decirse que es increible que aún viva.  
  
Dr. J: Hago lo que puedo jovencito - Reprochándolo - Pero te he llamado especialmente por una cosa. Las misiones que te he estado enviando fueron pan comido para ti, pero las de ahora cambian demasiado.  
  
Heero: Para mi son todas iguales.  
  
Dr.J: Me refiero a que tendrás que tener demasiado cuidado, y tu solo no podrás con estas, ademas no estoy dispuesto a perder a un soldado como tú Heero.  
  
Heero: ¿Podría ir al punto?  
  
Dr.J: No has cambiado en nada, ven vamos dentro de la Base, allí hablaremos mejor...  
  
Un viento algo calmado despedía a ambas siluetas que caminaban dentro de la gran Base, pero esa ráfaga de aire tranquila solo anunciaba el desastre...  
  
__________________________  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¡¡Hoe!! Hallo ^^ Esta es una de mis historias locas XD pero ahora deberán quedarse con la intriga de saber que sigue...  
  
Prometo hacer el 1er capítulo porque esto fue apenas una introducción a mi fic.  
  
^^ Bueno me despido, aunque no sé si quieran dejar reviews por esto ¬_¬ apenas es un prólogo, pero si gustan dejarlo adelante *o*  
  
-- Soryu Asuka Langley Zeppelin -- 


	2. 1 Conociendo a una nueva aliada

Gundam Wing: The Histories Continues  
  
Capítulo uno: Conociendo a una nueva aliada  
  
Heero había sido condusido por el Dr.J hacia la enorme base. Se sentaron en una silla cada uno en una gran habitación, y entonces comenzó la plática...  
  
Heero: ¿Entonces para qué me llamó?  
  
Dr.J: Como te decía estas misiones que te empezaré a dar no son del todo fáciles asi que tendrás a una persona contigo como aliada.  
  
Heero: ¿Qué?, no es necesario y lo sabe  
  
Dr.J: Si es necesario, tu aliada es esta chica - Le muestra una foto. La joven era una hermosa chica de cabellos anaranjados con ojos de color azules - Su nombre es Crystal Leyden.  
  
Heero: ...Por favor no pretenda...  
  
Dr.J: Te guste o no Heero es así - Se levantó y antes de salir por la puerta - Espero te lleves bien con ella, te aviso que tiene mucho orgullo de si misma...  
  
No le dejó decir palabra alguna a Heero, y a este no le quedó otra opción que ir por la joven.  
  
Le había dejado sobre una mesa papeles con archivos sobre la chica y en dónde encontrarla, asi que emprendió marcha en su búsqueda...  
  
Heero: (¿En dónde estará...?) - Choca accidentalmente con alguien - Hn...  
  
Joven: ¡¡¿Por qué no te...?!!...- Quedó algo muda - ....  
  
Heero:Tu eres Crystal Leyden ¿no?  
  
Crystal: Si pero ¿cómo sabes mi nombre ah? -Parecia algo enojada-  
  
Heero: Ya deja de enojarte asi o te harás anciana más rápido  
  
Crystal: ¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!! , ¡Ah Oye! -Heero la tomo el brazo y se la llevó a rastras-  
  
La llevó de nuevo hacia la base, y cuando Crystal vió al Dr.J pudo llegar a comprender algo.  
  
Crystal: Dr.J ¿quiére explicarme que demonios pasa aqui? este "baka" me trajo muy descortézmente a rastras -Furiosa-  
  
Dr.J: Tranquilízate pequeña Crystal, él será tu compañero  
  
Crystal: ¡¡¡¿Él?!!! ¡¡Debe estar bromeando!!  
  
Heero: (¬¬'...) Hn...  
  
Dr.J: Ya tranquilízate niña  
  
Crystal: ¡¡OSH!! No soy una niña...lo que me faltaba que un hombre descortéz y con esa mirada fría sea mi compañero, ¡uh!...  
  
Heero: Pues no te quejes, yo tampoco queria estar contigo en estas misiones -Susurró-  
  
Crystal: ¿Qué dijiste? -Rió- Tienes suerte de tenerme como compañera, ademas soy una mujer tan hermosa jajajaja  
  
Heero: (¬_¬U)...Oh si lo que digas...  
  
Crystal: ¡¡Eres un...!!  
  
Dr.J: Ya, ya...parecen unos..niños, ahora vayan a su habitación y descansen  
  
Crystal: Perdón dijo ¿nuestra habitación?  
  
Dr.J: Así es  
  
Crystal: ¡¡Ud está loco!! Yo no pienso compartir la habitación con él   
  
Dr.J: Pero claro después de cumplir unas cuantas misiones, asi que a trabajara niñitos revoltosos  
  
El Dr.J se retira, caminando tranquilamente mientras Crystal y Heero se quedan con ganas de ahorcarlo  
  
Heero: Algún día no muy lejano mataré a ese viejo (=_=')  
  
Crystal: Yo igual....  
  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos, y Crystal cerró sus ojos y miró hacia el otro lado, con cara de "no me mires"  
  
Heero: ...Oh...-suspiró, cerrando los ojos- 


End file.
